


Ghost of you

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: After a mission goes wrong Amelie is sent to see Moira. Amelie doesn't come back.But Widowmaker does.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 12





	Ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 5 seconds of summer's song 'Ghost Of you' I recommend you listen to it, it's beautiful.   
> I hope you like this, it is my first time writing complete angst so please give me feedback!  
> Thank you! :)

_Here I am waking up_

_Still can't sleep on your side_

_There's your coffee cup_

_The lipstick stain fades with time_

_If I can dream long enough_

_You'd tell me I'd be just fine_

_I_ _'ll be just fine_

"Mierda that went so badly. I forgot to check for motion detectors, Gabe tried to take on an army of omnics by himself and you missed your shot. Akande is not going to be happy." 

Sombra plopped down on the couch next to her girlfriend, bringing up her mission report as she did so. Amelie said nothing and just stared at her holopad. The hacker raised an eyebrow at the silence so scooched over to lean over her shoulder and see what was bothering her. An email from Moira requesting her to come down to the med bay immediately sat in the assassin's inbox.

"What do you think she wants?" The sniper murmured, eyes still fixed on the glowing pad in her hands. 

"Ay probably to check that cut on your knee, it's not a big deal, it's just a scratch." Sombra replied with a shrug.

"Then why does she need to check it?" Amelie said her voice cracking a little giving away the worry she felt behind her stoney expression.

"Hey Spider relax it's ok, you know she's over the top when it comes to you. Remember when I left a hickey on your neck and she made you go and see her everyday to look at it?" 

The Sniper laughed at the memory before smiling at her girlfriend and getting up off the couch. "You're right Cherie." She said with a sigh, making her way to the door. "I'll go and see what the witch wants, I will be back soon."

"Love you babe." Sombra said, waving at her girlfriend, her eyes not leaving her own screen. 

She heard Widow's high heeled footsteps get further and further away until the room was filled with silence.

\--------------------------------------

_So I drown it out like I always do_

  
_Dancing through our house_

  
_With the ghost of you_

  
_And I chase it down_

  
_With a shot of truth_

  
_Dancing through our house_

  
_With the ghost of you_

It had been about an hour since her girlfriend had left and Sombra had finished her mission report, had a shower and had just put on a pair of fresh grey sweatpants, an old t-shirt and a baggy purple hoodie. It was as she was pulling her stripey socks on that she heard it again. At first she wasn't sure but after a few seconds she was convinced. High heeled footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and the hacker smiled. 

The footsteps got louder and louder until they were at the door. But they didn't keep walking. The owner of said feet did not walk up behind her and hug her. The owner of said feet did not kiss her. The owner of said feet did not even enter the room. 

"Ame you ok?" She called out as she walked out of the bedroom. 

Her girlfriend was stood in the doorway surveying the room. The Latina walked up to her, concerned that her visit to the doctor had not gone as planned. 

She reached her hand out to touch the assassin's arm but the taller woman grabbed her wrist tightly, digging her fingers into the the Latina's skin causing her to yelp.

"Do not touch me!" She snarled and Sombra looked at her with wide eyes before speaking to her. 

"Chica what the hell?!" She exclaimed, trying to pull her wrist free the the icy grip of the assassin. The Frenchwoman, letting go of her wrist, shoved the other woman harshly so she landed on her back on the floor. The assassin moved so she was stood at the hacker's side and proceeded to put her foot on her chest, digging the heel of her shoe into her chest. Olivia winced and grabbed the woman's ankle trying to lift her foot up to relieve the pressure. The more she struggled the harder the shoe got pressed into her chest until she could hardly breathe. Tears were pooling in Sombra's eyes, her face the picture of hurt and betrayal.

"Amelie what are you doing?" She wheezed out and the stone-faced assassin looked at her coldly. 

"It's _Widowmaker_." She spat before removing her foot from the girl's chest, leaving her gasping for air. Widow once gain surveyed the room, picking up a photo of two smiling people. One was currently on the floor struggling to breathe whilst the other was...a mystery. Widowmaker recognised the woman since they both looked physically identical yet the smile on her face was foreign to her. Whoever she was, she was dead now and the photo served no purpose. Coming to this conclusion the assassin smashed the frame against the wall and ripped the photo up, throwing it's remaining pieces in the bin. 

She turned back to the hacker who was now leaning with one hand against the wall and another clutching her aching chest.

"Get out of my quarters." She ordered the Latina who she could see, now she had looked up, had tears streaming down her face. 

"I...I...I can fix what she did, I can find the files and I can take you to see someone. You can be happy again-"

"-You do not seem to have understood me." Widowmaker said cooly, walking towards her. She quickly lifted the shorter girl up, her hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing tightly. "I am not supposed to be **happy**. I am supposed to kill." She hissed at the girl, emphasising the point by applying more pressure to the girl's neck. Sombra was gasping and pulling at Widowmaker's hands desperately.

"Get out before I have to show you just what I can do." 

Sombra's vision was going blurry, black spots appearing where there should have been light. Suddenly she could breathe again as she hit the floor, her legs crumpling beneath her.

She waited until her vision returned to normal before pulling herself to her feet. She looked at Widow once more, the golden eyes she loved now a venomous yellow, and turned on her heel all but running out of the room towards her own quarters. 

\--------------------------------------

_Too young, too dumb_

  
_To know things like love_

  
_Too young, too dumb._

Her whole body shook as she sobbed into her pillow, her throat now covered in bruises put there by the woman she loved. No...not by the woman she loved...she was dead...the bruises had been from the monster that had replaced her. No not a monster...a machine. 

It hurt. It hurt so much she could hardly think. She couldn't think. So she just cried. 

_So I drown it out like I always do_

  
_Dancing through our house_

  
_With the ghost of you_

  
_And I chase it down_

  
_With a shot of truth_

  
_That my feet don't dance_

  
_Like they did with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and please leave comments, kudos and feedback!   
> Until next time!


End file.
